Escape (The Piña Colada Song)
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Está fuera del Purgatorio, pero Benny no sabe qué hacer con su segunda oportunidad. No contaba con que ayudando a un ángel herido, podría ayudarse a sí mismo. Balthazar/Benny
1. Chapter 1

Título: Escape (The Piña Colada Song) (1/2)

Personajes: Benny Lafitte, Balthazar, Castiel, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester.

Fandom: Supernatural

Resumen: Está fuera del Purgatorio, pero Benny no sabe qué hacer con su segunda oportunidad. No contaba con que ayudando a un ángel herido, podría ayudarse a sí mismo.

Es el segundo del ciclo "Awesome Mix", con títulos de las canciones del soundtrack de Guardianes de la Galaxia. Dean, Castiel, Balthazar y Benny son cuatro de mis personajes favoritos de Supernatural, así que escribí sus nombres en unos papelitos, y fui armando parejas. Escribirlos todos fue como correr sobre una viga: si me detenía a pensarlo un segundo, me caía. Espero poder subirlos completos en agosto, el Mes dedicado al Amo, Misha Collins.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Dean miró la puerta cerrada con preocupación, antes de decidirse a tocar.  
\- ¿Benny? ¿Estás ahí?  
\- ¿Dónde más? – vino la respuesta, amortiguada por la madera -. ¿Y que harías si te digo que no?  
El cazador lo anotó como una mejoría. Los últimos días había tenido que tocar varias veces para obtener un "¿Qué?"  
\- Traje tu encargo. Voy a dejarlo en el refrigerador.  
Hubo un silencio para crear efecto de suspenso.  
\- Gracias. Salgo en un momento.  
La respuesta tuvo una cantidad de palabras aceptable.  
\- ¿Benny?  
\- ¿Si?  
\- ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?  
\- Vete al demonio, imbécil.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Benny entró a la cocina, en cuanto estuvo seguro de que Sam no andaba cerca, y abrió el refrigerador. Hasta el fondo, había unas bolsitas de sangre. El "encargo", como le decía Dean.  
Se sentó a la mesa para beber, usando la manguera como popote. Debía tener un aspecto ridículo. Le gustaría poder morder la bolsa por lo menos, pero probablemente terminaría todo batido, y Dean le cortaría la cabeza por ensuciarle la cocina.  
Hizo una mueca, la sangre estaba fría. Añoraba un trago tibio y fresco, pero eso no podía volver a ocurrir. Tampoco iba a calentarla en el horno de microondas. Seguramente, el resultado sería asqueroso, y el bunker acabaría oliendo a matadero.  
Sería una pena porque el lugar no estaba mal. Era… hogareño. O tal vez, quien aportaba ese elemento era Dean, con sus constantes esfuerzos para mantener el orden, la limpieza y la despensa provista, hasta para el invitado vampiro.  
Sam no estuvo de acuerdo, por supuesto. Pero Dean se mostró firme en su ofrecimiento de una habitación donde quedarse, todo el tiempo que necesitara.  
Benny no sabía cuanto sería eso. No tenía ganas de salir al mundo, ni se le ocurría a donde ir. En ese momento tenía un refugio contra el sol y la lluvia, y la cara que ponía Sam al verlo había dejado de molestarle. La idea de pedirle a Dean que le cortara la cabeza era cada vez menos frecuente. Pero porque daba lo mismo. Tendría ventajas y desventajas.  
Dean entró a la cocina, hizo como si no hubiera un vampiro bebiendo sangre de una bolsita, y se sirvió cereal con leche.  
\- Hey.  
\- Hey.  
El cazador estaba preocupado. Benny se dejaba decaer, y no sabía como ayudarlo. Dudaba que se hubiera publicado algo sobre depresión en vampiros. ¿Lo obligaba a hablar? ¿Lo atiborraba de antidepresivos a ver si le hacían efecto? ¿Habría un especialista dispuesto a atenderlo? Igual y sí. Tony Soprano encontró, ¿por qué no Benny?  
Se escuchó un batir de alas. Dean volteó y encontró a un fatigado Castiel cargando a alguien.  
\- Suéltame… ¿escuchaste? Déjame en paz.  
Dean reconoció la voz de inmediato. Era imposible.  
\- ¿Balthazar?  
El ángel rubio se veía malherido, y furioso. Empujaba a Castiel con sus pocas fuerzas.  
\- Oh, perfecto… Me trajiste con el gorila sin pelo.  
\- Dean… Balthazar necesita un lugar donde recuperarse – dijo Castiel, con el tono de siempre. Su palidez desmintió la calma que aparentaba.  
\- Con los Winchester… - replicó Balthazar -. ¿Por qué no mejor me tiras a una picadora de carne?  
\- Tenemos espacio – dijo Dean, ignorando al otro ángel. Castiel se tambaleó, y Benny se apresuró a ayudarlo a soportar el peso de Balthazar.  
\- Ahora recogen bichos de la calle. ¿Van a poner un asilo?  
\- Sí, y tú vas a inaugurar el consultorio veterinario – le respondió Benny, cargándolo por completo.  
Castiel se dejó caer en una silla.  
\- ¿Es normal que brille así? – preguntó el vampiro, notando una herida en el abdomen del ángel con la gabardina.  
\- ¡Cas! – exclamó Dean, apresurándose a ocuparse de su amigo.  
\- Necesitamos descansar… es todo…  
\- Lo que necesitas es dejar de ser tan imbécil – dijo Balthazar.  
\- Yo me ocupo de este – Benny se acomodó mejor el cuerpo del ángel y salió de la cocina. En la puerta se topó con Sam, quien los miró con perplejidad.  
\- La Tía Loca se encuentra peor que este. Mejor ayuda a Dean.  
Sin esperar a ver lo que hacía, llevó la carga a una habitación desocupada. Se alarmó un poco cuando sintió que el ángel temblaba.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
Balthazar resopló.  
\- "Tía Loca" – dijo, y rompió a reír -. Es bueno…  
Considerándolo una señal alentadora, Benny acostó al ángel en la cama. Salió y regresó al poco rato con toallas y una cubeta con agua tibia.  
\- Voy a limpiarte, quítate el saco y la camisa.  
\- No es necesario. Basta con que duerma un rato.  
\- No fue una sugerencia.  
Al principio, Balthazar no parecía dispuesto a cooperar, pero sabía que le resultaría más cómodo limpiarse la sangre antes de dormir. Se sentó con grandes trabajos, e hizo lo que Benny le pidió.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió?  
Balthazar hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras Benny comenzaba a limpiarlo.  
\- Hay quienes se ofendieron por insignificancias como que tomara todo lo de valor que encontré y huyera.  
Benny, cuidadosamente, le limpió la cara con la toalla húmeda.  
\- Tu amigo se ve muy mal.  
\- No es mi amigo – escupió Balthazar con amargura -. Es mi estúpido hermano. Y espero que le duela mucho.  
El vampiro no dijo nada. Limpió todas las heridas que pudo ver, y se dio cuenta de que aunque la piel seguía abierta, no sangraba.  
\- Estoy comenzando a curarme – le explicó Balthazar -. Así que lo siento, no voy a servirte de aperitivo.  
\- No veo a todo el mundo como bolsas ambulantes de sangre – dijo Benny.  
\- Ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones – Balthazar se dejó caer en el colchón, cerró los ojos y se hizo un ovillo. Benny echó las toallas a la cubeta, y tomó la ropa destrozada del ángel.  
\- Necesitara unas puntadas.  
\- No – lo corrigió Balthazar, sin abrir los ojos -. Necesita un milagro. Pero esos corren de mi cuenta.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Dean y Sam se hicieron cargo de Castiel, quien era el que se encontraba en peores condiciones. En teoría, eso dejaba a Benny cuidando a Balthazar, pero el vampiro terminó ocupándose de todos. Se aseguró que los humanos comieran a sus horas, y de que los ángeles –sobre todo Castiel- dejaran de hacerse los idiotas y aprendieran a decir "me duele aquí".  
\- Todo un amo de casa.  
Benny ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, y siguió lavando los platos. Balthazar entró a la cocina y comenzó a abrir los gabinetes.  
\- ¿Qué buscas?  
\- Estos niños deben tener algo para beber.  
Por fin, el ángel encontró una botella, y la examinó, con dignidad ofendida.  
\- ¿Dónde compraron esta porquería? ¿En un minisúper?  
Benny no comentó que era lo más probable. Magnánimo, Balthazar hizo el enorme honor de servirse un vaso grande.  
\- Veo que ya te sientes mejor.  
\- Como nuevo.  
\- ¿Ya viste a tu hermano?  
\- No – Balthazar se tomó medio vaso de un trago.  
El vampiro terminó de lavar los platos.  
\- Mala cosa – dijo -, los pleitos de familia.  
Benny tomó un paño limpio para comenzar a secar. Balthazar, quien tenía una replica perfecta para que no se metiera en su sus asuntos, al no poder usarla, se quedó desconcertado.  
\- ¿Tienes familia? – preguntó por fin.  
\- Una bisnieta.  
\- ¿Se pelearon? – preguntó el ángel en tono confidencial.  
\- No – Benny secó minuciosamente los platos para irlos guardando -. Es solo que no quiero causarle problemas. Ya sabes. ¿Qué regalarle en Navidad al querido bisabuelito vampiro?, y cosas así.  
Balthazar se echó a reír. Ya no le dolía tanto hacerlo.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Benny no debería pensar así de un ser celestial, pero Castiel parecía un perro apaleado. Uno muy bonito y adorable, al que un desalmado le dio una paliza. Lo peor era que ya no tenía marcas físicas. Al menos se podría determinar el lugar preciso del dolor. Balthazar lo miraba con abierta furia, y se negaba a dirigirle la palabra.  
Benny y Sam se encontraron del mismo lado, como testigos de una pelea muy fuerte entre Balthazar y Dean. El cazador le reprochó al ángel su comportamiento y acabaron a gritos. Cuando Castiel les pidió que pararan, Dean, a regañadientes, hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse, y Balthazar se encerró en su habitación asignada, expresando su ira divina con un portazo que sacudió el lugar.  
\- Es culpa mía – dijo Castiel, no lamentándose, si no exponiendo un hecho comprobado. Tras su declaración, se quedó completamente sin energías. A diferencia del otro ángel, los portazos estaban fuera de su alcance. Dean tuvo que ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Benny espió en el refrigerador. Quedaban un par de bolsas, y que bueno, porque Dean no podría salir por mas en un rato, si su ángel seguía como iba.  
La ventaja de haber servido como niñera los últimos días, era que Sam ya no parecía estar aguardando impaciente el momento perfecto para cortarle la cabeza. Aunque nunca serían amigos, podían reconocerse el uno al otro derecho para ocupar un espacio en el universo.  
El vampiro comenzaba a sentirse inquieto. Tal vez, sería buena idea interesarse por su bisnieta. Y salir él mismo por las bolsas de sangre, en lugar de encargárselas a Dean. Encontrar algo que hacer, en resumen. No puso tanto empeño en salir del Purgatorio para quedarse encogido en un rincón.  
"¿Qué cara pondrá Dean si le digo que quiero ayudarle a cazar?" se preguntó de camino a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y encontró a alguien ahí.  
Balthazar estaba tendido en su cama, cuan largo era, con aspecto de gato satisfecho que posa para anuncio de latas gourmet.  
\- Ya te habías tardado – lo saludó el ángel.  
Benny miró hacia arriba, buscando la divinidad y encontrando un foco ahorrador.  
\- Hagamos de cuenta que ya hice la pregunta obvia.  
\- Te esperaba – Balthazar se estiró sensualmente sobre el colchón.  
\- Eso nos lleva a otra pregunta obvia.  
Balthazar se sentó.  
\- La respuesta también lo es - el ángel se quitó el saco en un gesto muy elocuente.  
\- Tengo que insistir. ¿Por qué? – dijo el vampiro.  
\- Me caes bien. Y me da morbo hacerlo con un vampiro - Balthazar sonrió y jugueteó con la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.  
\- Supongo que esas razones tienen que ser suficientes.  
\- Son tan buenas como cualquier otra.  
\- ¿Nunca te preguntaste si yo estaría interesado? – Benny se cruzó de brazos.  
Balthazar se levantó de la cama, y se acercó despacio al vampiro, hasta invadir su espacio personal, como solo un ángel puede hacerlo.  
\- Sigues aquí, ¿no? Y yo también. Sospechaba que tus circunstancias ya te habían ayudado a dejar atrás esas estupideces que parece que los monos del fango traen de fábrica.  
Benny le concedió eso. Si duras lo suficiente, con el tiempo, las verdades que antes aceptas sin cuestionar, van perdiendo importancia. Llegas a pensar que las personas que determinaron lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, igual no tenían mucha idea. Además, aunque no fuera así, era un vampiro, todo lo que hiciera a partir de ahí nada más se iba apuntando a la cuenta.  
\- ¿Y por que crees que me interesas tú en particular?  
Balthazar se pasó las manos por el pecho y las fue deslizando hasta que encontraron apoyo en sus caderas.  
\- Sé muy bien la clase de recipiente que tengo – dijo con arrogancia.  
Benny consideró el insistir en negarse. Pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en medio juego amoroso, aun cuando tenían la ropa puesta, y ni siquiera se habían tocado.  
Así que el vampiro descruzó los brazos, y tomó la cara de Balthazar con ambas manos. El ángel separó de inmediato los labios y Benny decidió que era suficiente.  
Al principio del beso, Benny estuvo consciente de que no debía sacar los colmillos. Pero aquello poco a poco dejó de importarle. Maldita sea, la boca de Balthazar sabía a ángel, literalmente. Era algo puro, dulce y adictivo. Fue metiendo más y más la lengua, encontrando un resabio que le recordó el sabor del té. Cuando se separaron, Balthazar se dejó caer en sus brazos.  
\- Que bien besas… - jadeó.  
Benny no pudo evitarlo, se sintió en extremo orgulloso al poder hacer sentir así a un ángel.  
Balthazar se relamió.  
\- Que curioso…  
Benny no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar lo que le parecía tan curioso. El ángel lo jaló y derribó sobre la cama. El vampiro recordó entonces que aunque tuvieran una estatura y peso similares, Balthazar en realidad era el más poderoso de los dos.  
Impaciente, el ángel rubio le destrozó la camiseta.  
\- ¡Oye!  
\- Ya te dije que para arreglarlo no es problema – le respondió Balthazar. Pasó las manos sobre su pecho desnudo con voracidad -. Mmhmm…  
Desde su conversión, Benny fue muy consciente de su lugar en la cadena alimenticia. Ahora tenía que cambiar todas las ideas que tenía al respecto. Se sintió muy mal. Si alguna vez tuvo la misma expresión hambrienta que Balthazar en ese momento, sus victimas debieron caer muertas de la impresión antes de que les enterrara los dientes. Prometió no volver a quejarse de las bolsas de sangre.  
\- Entonces, ¿yo también puedo hacer esto? – preguntó Benny, arrancando la ropa de Balthazar a zarpazos. El ángel rio con aprobación. Libres de toda esa ropa tan fastidiosa, se exploraron uno al otro, reclamando territorios con lengua y uñas.  
Benny se lanzó sobre Balthazar sin contemplaciones. Pocas veces ha tenido una pareja que lo pudiera igualar en fuerza y resistencia. Por fin había encontrado a alguien que incluso lo superaba, así que no tenía que preocuparse de lastimarlo. Podía hartarse del sabor de su boca, metiéndole la lengua hasta el punto de la asfixia, sabiendo que aguantaba eso, y pediría más.  
Su violenta danza hizo que las patas de la cama crujieran, y ellos rodaron por un lado sin separarse, frenéticos.  
\- ¿Quieres hacer algo arriesgado? – preguntó Benny, besándole el pecho.  
\- Claro…  
Benny bajó, lamiendo y besando por el cuerpo de Balthazar, trazando las nítidas líneas de sus caderas, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Dio un lengüetazo hambriento a la cabeza, y le mostró al ángel su sonrisa más temible, con todos los dientes, afilados como navajas, antes de tomar su miembro, y metérselo por completo en la boca.  
Balthazar sí pasó sus dos segundos de pánico, lo que solo hizo que la sensación fuera aun mejor cuando encontró calor liquido en la boca de Benny. Se rio de nervios y alivio. El vampiro estaba siendo muy generoso con él, usando mucha saliva, y raspando lo justo con sus dientes humanos.  
\- Todavía no… - jadeó Balthazar, estrujándole los hombros. Era demasiado bueno para terminar tan pronto -. Todavía no.  
\- Como ordenes, cariño.  
Benny le dio un pellizco afectuoso en el trasero, antes de separarle las piernas, y colocar su musculosa figura en medio.  
\- ¿Esto te gusta más? – le preguntó al ángel.  
\- ¡Oh si!  
Benny le metió los dedos en la boca, quedándose sin aliento al ver como el ángel los chupaba y mordisqueaba cubriéndolos con abundante saliva, porque sabía para lo que eran, y además porque le gustaba tenerlos ahí.  
\- No es necesario en realidad – le dijo, en cuanto Benny retiró los dedos, con un sonido húmedo y lascivo -. No puedes lastimarme…  
\- Prefiero no darlo por sentado.  
Cuidadosamente, Benny exploró el interior del cuerpo de Balthazar, con los dedos ensalivados. Era más apretado de lo que había imaginado. Que delicia. Balthazar movió las caderas. ¿Por qué estaban perdiendo tanto tiempo? Parecía preguntarle.  
Benny sacó los dedos, se colocó entre las piernas de Balthazar, inhaló profundamente, y se zambulló de golpe. Un humano hubiera acabado con todos los huesos hechos astillas, atrapado entre el colchón y el cuerpo fuerte y musculoso del vampiro; con todo su peso y fuerza aplicados en un solo objetivo: encontrar el punto exacto en el que al ángel se le pudiera regresar al cielo, aunque fuera por un instante.  
\- ¡Benny! ¡Ah! ¡BENNY!  
Balthazar encontraba los empujones del vampiro con desesperación, como si no tuviera suficiente. Se abrazó al cuerpo de Benny enterrándole las uñas en la piel, y le lamió la cara, sintiendo como las embestidas del vampiro destrozaban su recipiente.  
Benny se dejó caer por completo encima de él. Las largas piernas de Balthazar se agitaron en el aire con cada movimiento.  
\- Benny… ¡BENNY!  
\- Cariño… ¡Ángel!  
\- ¡Benny… necesito más!  
Las cuatro patas de la cama crujieron, de manera amenazadora. Por fin se venció una. Ninguno se dio cuenta, siguieron agitándose uno contra el otro, entrelazados. La cabecera chocó contra la pared, arrancando pedazos de yeso.  
\- ¡Benny! ¡Sí! ¡Ahí!¡Sigue!  
El vampiro ya no sabía nada de sí mismo. Solo existía el dulce y apretado calor que lo rodeaba, y esa voz ardiente que gemía su nombre.  
\- ¡Benny! ¡Muérdeme!  
No siquiera lo cuestionó. Sus afilados dientes asomaron y los encajó en la clavícula de Balthazar. El sabor de la sangre le inundó la boca a oleadas. Tibia. Viva. La más deliciosa que había probado. Dio la embestida final. Fue una sobrecarga. Alcanzó las estrellas a una velocidad y fuerza que nunca había experimentado, y se quedó suspendido en el espacio, el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de la vista antes de volver a caer como un meteorito.  
Balthazar gritó. Su cuerpo se retorció en el colchón, y su semen ardiente los salpicó a ambos, al mismo tiempo que el de Benny lo quemaba por dentro, y las patas restantes de la cama se hacían pedazos. Aferró el cuerpo de su amante, acompañándolo en su caída a tierra. Ni siquiera sus alas hubieran podido evitarlo.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

\- Esto es la decadencia total – dijo Benny. Balthazar simplemente ronroneó a su lado, sorprendiéndose a si mismo porque no sabía que podía hacer tal cosa.  
El vampiro había despertado para encontrarse entre los restos de la cama, con Balthazar mirándolo.  
\- Sigue durmiendo – le susurró el ángel -, te ves lindo cuando lo haces.  
\- No siempre lo he sido – respondió Benny, acomodándose sobre el colchón. Balthazar se acurrucó de inmediato a su lado. Su cuerpo desnudo se veía glorioso, sin una sola marca. Ni siquiera en la clavícula, donde Benny, estaba seguro, había dejado un par de dientes hasta el hueso.  
El vampiro descansó la mano en la cintura del ángel. Luego se dijo "que diablos", y la colocó en su trasero de una palmada. Balthazar manifestó su aprobación con un suspiro.  
Era como estar en un nido hecho de ramitas, pensó Benny. Después de todo, el armazón de la cama era de madera, y estaba hecho pedazos. El colchón había aguantado, con unos desgarros aquí y allá, pero conservando la mayor parte del relleno en su lugar. Mientras el vampiro dormía, Balthazar tuvo la atención de poner la colcha sobre ambos, con lo que estaban muy cómodos, sin prisa por estar en otra parte.  
Benny se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba. No tenía hambre. Para nada. Como si hubiera disfrutado un festín de sanguijuela, de esos, de los buenos viejos tiempos.  
Tampoco tenía esa sensación de no pertenencia, la que había experimentado en esa misma habitación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía a gusto en el lugar donde se encontraba, y dentro de su propia piel.  
Balthazar alzó su brazo, y le acercó la muñeca a los labios.  
\- ¿Qué haces, ángel?  
\- ¿Ya no tienes hambre? – le preguntó con inocencia.  
Benny lo miró sin saber que pensar.  
\- Viste que no puedes hacerme daño.  
El vampiro tomó la muñeca que se le ofrecía, y depositó un suave beso en ella.  
\- Eres un maldito retorcido – le dijo.  
Balthazar sonrió, malicioso.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Escape (The Piña Colada Song) (2/2)

Personajes: Benny Lafitte, Balthazar, Castiel, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester.

Fandom: Supernatural

Resumen: Está fuera del Purgatorio, pero Benny no sabe qué hacer con su segunda oportunidad. No contaba con que ayudando a un ángel herido, podría ayudarse a sí mismo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Benny se apresuró a la cocina. Dean podría comprar comida chatarra si se descuidaba. El cazador era capaz de sobrevivir a demonios y monstruos, pero lo más probable era que lo matara su propia dieta.  
Encontró a Castiel sentado a la mesa, reflexionando en los pecados del mundo, a juzgar por su expresión. Tenía mejor aspecto. No parecía el colmo de la salud, pero ya no se veía como si fuera a desplomarse cuando alguien encendiera un ventilador cerca de él.  
\- Balthazar está bien – dijo el ángel de la gabardina en cuanto lo vio.  
Benny estuvo por preguntar si lo sabía gracias a su mojo, pero comprendió que no era necesario.  
\- Mi habitación está muy cerca – explicó Castiel, con el mismo tono plano con el que hubiera comentado la pintura de la pared -. Me alegra que se recupere. Ha sido más rápido de lo que esperaba.  
\- Emmm… ¿escuchaste todo?  
\- No. Dean me tapó los oídos, y fuimos a su habitación a ver una película.  
Los ángeles eran de lo más raro. Ahora a ver con que cara se enfrentaba a Dean para contarle sobre la cama y el yeso de la pared.  
\- ¿Quieres comer algo?  
\- Sería agradable. Gracias.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Benny regresó a su habitación, encontrándola como si no hubiera pasado nada, y a Balthazar sobre la cama intacta, con la ropa puesta. El vampiro tenía una idea de como esa situación tan buena podía ponerse mejor.  
Pero en el camino se había encontrado con Dean, y eso le enfrió los ánimos. Su amigo no lo echó de la casa, pero parecía incomodo. Le preguntó que si estaba bien, y Benny respondió con un simple sí, para no decirle que excelente, porque hubiera sido cínico de su parte.  
Como sea, Dean le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, sin añadir más.  
\- Ven acá – le dijo Balthazar. Su impaciencia hizo sonreír a Benny. Se acercó y lo abrazó, dejándose caer. El ángel tomó el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios, y comenzó a mordisquearlo con delicadeza.  
\- Sé lo que tienes en mente, dulzura. Pero el casero puede echarnos a la calle.  
Balthazar lo soltó de inmediato.  
\- Ese imbécil tiene que arruinar todo. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?  
\- Nada, pero no lo necesita.  
\- Supongo que no.  
El ángel se quedó tendido en silencio, mirando al techo.  
\- Por cierto – dijo Benny -. Tu hermano ya está mejor.  
\- Una lástima. Me apuñaló por la espalda, ¿sabes? Y no hablo en sentido figurado.  
Hasta ese momento, Benny no les había encontrado nada en común. Sabía que cada ángel tomó un reciente en continentes distintos y por eso no se parecían físicamente. Pero la expresión seria de Balthazar en ese momento, lo hacía muy parecido a Castiel.  
El vampiro suspiró y se levantó de la cama.  
\- ¿A dónde vas?  
\- Pensé que necesitabas un rato a solas.  
Balthazar se encontró sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.  
\- Ya veo que los Winchester no te han contagiado esa manía de meterse donde no los llaman.  
\- Si me pusiera a arreglar problemas de familia, empezaría por la mía.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?  
\- Si estuviera mejor, podría volar.  
Benny dejó su mochila en el suelo, y le tendió la mano a Dean.  
\- Solo iré a visitar a Elizabeth. Arreglar algunas cosas. Ya tendrás noticias mías.  
Dean se saltó el apretón de manos, para ir directamente por el abrazo.  
\- Siempre que lo necesites, puedes venir a quedarte.  
\- Gracias, hermano.  
Cuando se separaron, Benny se dio cuenta de que Sam volvía a mostrar toda su hostilidad. Tomen un cachorrito, que un rayo mágico lo haga gigante, y háganlo enojar por algún motivo. El resultado sería el menor de los Winchester en ese momento. Sospechaba que no iba a confirmarle la invitación.  
\- Te agradezco que cuidaras de Balthazar – dijo Castiel.  
Benny miró a otro lado. No le cupo duda de que el ángel pudo haber dicho "que bueno que tuviste sexo con mi hermano, creo que eso lo hizo sentir mejor," pero seguramente Dean le advirtió que no lo hiciera.  
\- Bueno, adiós, simios de fango. Vámonos, Benny - Balthazar golpeó el suelo con la punta del pie, impaciente.  
\- ¿Vas a ir con él? – preguntó Castiel. Balthazar no se dignó a responderle, y el ángel de la gabardina volteó interrogante a ver a Benny.  
\- A mí que me registren. Es la primera noticia que tengo al respecto.  
Castiel dudó un momento, con los labios apretados.  
\- Solo dime que ya te sientes con fuerzas para viajar – le dijo a Balthazar.  
Pareció que lo había insultado de manera imperdonable. El ángel rubio se erizó, sus ojos relampaguearon de furia.  
\- ¡Ahora me vas a decir que te interesa mi salud! ¡No te preocupó tanto cuando metiste ese trozo de metal en mi espalda!  
Castiel retrocedió un paso. Balthazar arremetió contra él.  
\- ¿Cómo pudiste, Castiel? ¡De entre todos nuestros hermanos! ¡Lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera menos de ti!  
Balthazar golpeó el pecho de Castiel con los puños, y el ángel de la gabardina ni siquiera metió las manos.  
\- ¡Oye! – dijo Dean, dispuesto a intervenir. Benny lo sujetó del brazo.  
\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dime algo! – Balthazar siguió golpeando a su hermano, quien aguantaba inmóvil. Exasperado, el ángel rubio tomó a Castiel de los hombros y lo sacudió -. ¡Habla!  
Por fin Castiel dijo, con voz estrangulada.  
\- Lo siento. No tienes idea de cuanto lo siento.  
Balthazar le dio una bofetada que retumbó en el bunker y con la que casi lo tiró.  
\- ¡No es lo que quiero escuchar! – rugió. Tomó las solapas de la gabardina de Castiel, y volvió a sacudirlo con desesperación.  
\- ¡Basta ya! – dijo Sam. Dean forcejeó para soltarse del agarre de Benny.  
Fue Castiel quien les pidió esperar, con un gesto de la mano. Balthazar retorcía la tela en sus puños, y de repente, comenzó a sollozar.  
\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó suavemente Castiel.  
\- Tus razones. Que te sentías solo y desesperado – dijo Balthazar entre lágrimas -. Que no confiaste en mí para que te ayudara, porque viste lo cobarde y egoísta que soy.  
Castiel lo abrazó sin dudar.  
\- No creo que seas cobarde.  
\- Egoísta entonces – Balthazar hundió la cara en el hombro de su hermano.  
\- Creo que no sabías que otra cosa hacer. Lo mismo me pasó. Creí tomar la mejor decisión.  
\- Eres un imbécil.  
Castiel asintió.  
\- Tienes razón.  
Balthazar rió entre lágrimas.  
\- Aun no te perdono – dijo, separándose de Castiel, mientras se limpiaba los ojos con los puños -. Tenías toda la intención de matarme, y lo hubieras conseguido de no ser por mis precauciones.  
\- Yo tampoco puedo perdonarme.  
Balthazar leyó su desolación, la manera en que le temblaron las manos y la miseria en sus ojos.  
\- Castiel, prométeme que no lo harás.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Dean, luego miró al ángel de la gabardina -. ¿Cas? ¿Qué quiere decir?  
Castiel miró al suelo. Sus hombros se hundieron.  
\- Tengo miedo – confesó -. Después de todo lo que hice… el daño que he causado… Tengo miedo de matarme yo mismo.  
Hasta Benny se quedó helado. Un ángel no debería tener esas intenciones. No digamos que iba contra todo lo sagrado. Iba contra la creación misma. Algún cataclismo debió desatarse en cuanto lo dijo en voz alta.  
Balthazar aferró a su hermano de los hombros.  
\- No. No voy a permitirlo. Esta vez no voy a dejarte solo.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El plan no era este. Solo se trataba de hacerle una visita corta a Elizabeth, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. No contaba quedarse tanto tiempo.  
Pero ella parecía encantada de tenerlo ahí, e insistió en que se quedara unos días más. Después no encontró un buen momento para irse. Siempre había cosas que hacer, y de que hablar.  
Podría acostumbrarse. Pero había prometido echarle la mano a Dean en todo lo que pudiera.  
\- Ja – dijo su bisnieta -. El tipo cree que nada más por el acento vamos a pensar que es de la realeza. ¿Qué le pasa?  
\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Benny, mientras freía más hamburguesas.  
\- Un idiota que me manda a decirte que le envíes tu mejor tiro a su paladar refinado – bufó ella -. Deberías ir a ver si se atreve a decírtelo a la cara.  
Benny se asomó. En una de las mesas de la cafetería estaba Balthazar, mirando sus alrededores con condescendencia.  
\- Así que aquí te escondes – le dijo el ángel en cuanto se acercó -. ¿Cómo está la familia?  
\- Hola a ti también – Benny echó un vistazo tras de si -. Mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Y la tuya?  
\- Cassie se ha conseguido un auto espantoso, y ahora escucha música rara. Lo deje con su mascota para ver si él puede hacerlo entrar en razón.  
Benny asintió, comprensivo.  
\- ¿Es cierto que por aquí alguien prepara un café decente? – preguntó el ángel como si dudara que por esos rumbos conocieran siquiera el agua caliente.  
\- Espera a probarlo.  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Cuando Benny terminó su turno, encontró a Balthazar en la puerta, impaciente.  
\- Me toca invitar esta vez.  
\- Si se trata de corresponder, yo tendría que colarme en tu habitación sin avisar.  
El ángel levantó dos dedos de la mano derecha, y lo acercó a la cara del vampiro. Por un momento, Benny pensó que le iba a tocar la nariz diciendo "¡bop!", pero los puso en su frente.  
Benny parpadeó, y lo siguiente que supo fue que hacía mucho frío, y estaban rodeados de bosque.  
\- ¿Qué diablos?  
\- Es Canadá – respondió Balthazar, e indicó una cabaña solitaria a unos metros de distancia -. Un complejo vacacional. Tienen cabañas esparcidas por toda la zona. Esa de ahí es nuestra.  
\- Pensé que eras más de hoteles de lujo y playas.  
Balthazar asintió.  
\- Sí. Pero estas son muy cómodas. Tengo ganas de hacer pedazos los muebles, y tirar la construcción abajo sin que vengan a molestarnos. Y no estoy hablando en sentido figurado.  
Benny aprobó su plan. Lo atrajo de la cintura para besarlo.  
\- ¿Y después? – preguntó contra sus labios.  
\- Tal vez tomaremos un poco más de ese café que preparas.

FIN.


End file.
